Need You Now
by GleeSG
Summary: Breaking down at prom.


**I want them to talk at prom so badly! Hopefully they will! Please review if you like!**

**I DON'T OWN GLEE**

Quinn squeezed her eyes shut as Principal Figgins prepared to announce the new Prom Queen. She knew that it was going to be a long shot seeing as Finn very publicly broke up with her two days ago. But she was hoping for the sympathy vote. She held her breath as Figgins began to speak.

"And this years prom queen is…" he began.

Quinn's eyes shot open as she realized the name that rolled off his tongue wasn't hers. Her stomach tying in knots and her heart hurting as she realized it wasn't her. One more way she'd never measure up to her mother, and one less way to forget her past.

She quietly and discreetly made her way off the dance floor and away from the crowd. She wanted to be alone. Well it wasn't like she hadn't been alone the whole night. She never would have imagined going to prom alone just a few short years ago. But she wasn't Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader, anymore. She was the girl that got knocked up last year and the girl that sings in glee club. Essentially, she was a nobody.

She finally reached the door leading outside. The cold air felt good on her skin. And it was nice to hear only silence as she made her way to sit on a bench with her back to the door. She slowly laid her head back to look up at the stars. Her tears sliding down her face made her shiver a bit and she wished that she'd grabbed her wrap before coming outside. She quickly sat up and spun around as she heard the door close behind her.

"Hey Quinn," Rachel said, a little embarrassed. "Sorry, I saw you come outside and wanted to check if you were okay."

Quinn simply turned back around rolling her eyes and laid her head back again, attempting to ignore the girl talking to her.

"I know you don't like me very much" Rachel rambled on. "But we're teammates and it looked like you were crying and…"

"Will you stop?" Quinn interrupted her and swiftly got up and walked over to Rachel, now only a few feet away from her. "Seriously, Rachel, who don't care about me. Let's be honest here, you feel sorry for me. Well I really don't need your pity."

"Quinn," Rachel began. "I want to be your friend. I always have, but if we're being honest. Why is it that you've never like me?"

Quinn looked down emptying the air from her lungs. She looked up at Rachel with tears sliding down her cheeks. Slowly breaking down.

"I'm jealous of you." Quinn stated matter of fact. She didn't mean to sound so cold when she said it, but why give Rachel the satisfaction of knowing that she's jealous of her. "You have everything."

"I…I guess I don't understand." Rachel stammered.

"You get everything you want!" Quinn almost yelled getting impatient with Rachel's inability to follow along. "You have Finn, my first love. He's never loved me the way he loves you. I wish for once he'd look at me the way I catch him looking at you. But he wont, he never will."

"This is about Finn"? Rachel asked a little surprised.

"You didn't let me finish." Quinn said coldly. "Who gets every solo in Glee club? You. When you graduate you're going to move off somewhere and start an exciting life. I'll probably read about you in magazines while I stay her in Lima. I'll never get out of here."

Rachel started to speak, but Quinn held up her hand. "The worst part is you also have Beth. I'll never see _my_ daughter again, but you will. You'll get to see her grow up. I mean you've already seen her twice since I had to give her away. You got to see her chubby cheeks and hear her laugh. I'll never have that, but you will. God, it's so frustrating and I wish I never would of given her away. There, I said it! I made the biggest mistake of giving her away. And in doing so I pushed Puck away, I loved him and I pushed him away. Hell, you've even had him too."

"You loved me?" Quinn spun around to see Puck standing there clad in his tuxedo.

Quinn didn't know what to say, so she did what she does best and pushed past Rachel in the opposite direction to run away. She quickly made her way around the other side of the building before Puck caught up to her.

Puck ran after her grabbing her arm and spinning her around into his arms. Holding her against his chest as she cried.

"I'm so sorry, Puck." Quinn said through her sobs. "But I can't do this." Quinn pushed herself off his chest and started to walk away.

"There you go Quinn, just walk away like you always do!" Puck yelled after her, clearly annoyed.

Quinn stopped dead in her tracks, anger rising in her chest. "How dare you, Puck." She yelled back turning around and walking back to him. "I tried to be with you, but you're the one that can't keep it in your pants." She screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I thought we had moved passed that, besides we both know that's not what makes you angry." He said much calmer. "You're made that you're not in control. Let's face it, you need control and you don't have it. You can't make Finn love you and you can't control the way you feel about me. You can't change the past and change your mind about Beth either. Admit it, Quinn."

Quinn stayed silent. She didn't know what to say. It was so irritating how well he knew her and there was no denying everything he'd just said about her. She did care about Puck, but she didn't know how to deal with her feelings towards him.

"Quinn, please." He began. "I know we haven't been exactly friends, well really anything this year. But I've missed you so much. We've always been close friends and I've missed somebody to turn to. And I know you need somebody to turn to right now too. Turn to me Quinn."

Quinn smiled slightly. She was starting to remember why she enjoyed his company so much. He was so different with her. No walls, just the two of them.

"You're right, Puck." She said looking him straight in the eyes and walking towards him. "I need you so much right now, even though I still think your and egghead."

Puck smiled and grabbed the blonde wrapping his arms around her and pulling her as close to him as he could. It was simple; there was something different and special about Puck and Quinn. It will always come back around to them.


End file.
